<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You, For a Shoot by AsheBlender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099783">I Love You, For a Shoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender'>AsheBlender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Professional Wrestling - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang, just starting her wrestling career, finds a companion in one Blake Belladonna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You, For a Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aka, my incredibly indulgent, thought-up-on -the-fly RWBY Pro-Wrestling AU. I highly doubt anyone will enjoy this except for my dumb ass, but I'm posting it anyway. x)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professional wrestling had to be one of the more strange jobs a person could take. It required immense athleticism, strength, and an ability to take pain day in and day out. Performing lots of moves would hurt a little bit, but it was up to you and your partner to make sure nothing serious happened. If any small thing went wrong between you or the person you were wrestling, it could result in a multitude of injuries. Some of which could even end your career for good. On top of all that skill, you also had to be a good actor. Wrestling was like theater for crazy people.</p><p>Yang Xiao Long was one such crazy person.</p><p>From the first time her dad tuned in to one of the more popular wrestling shows, she’d been completely hooked. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen. And, it completely blew her little kid mind. Just seeing the kind of things the wrestlers did, all the different ways they would beat the absolute piss out of each other, was fascinating. The characters always endeared her, too. She remembers the days of cheering on Maria ‘The Reaper’ Calavera as she took on Tock, as well as booing loudly at the screen when Tock had won by tossing powder in Maria’s eyes while the ref was distracted. Those memories of watching along with her family are some of those she held the most dear. Somewhere along the line, it had morphed from being a simple fan of the sport to ‘this is what I want to do’.</p><p>Naturally, she had come to know what the business was all about. And, that had only spurred her interest in what it meant to actually break in. She had absorbed all the knowledge she could find, but it hadn’t really prepared her for what it would be like to actually try and accomplish her dream. There hadn’t really been a place in her hometown of Patch where one could actually train to be a wrestler. Sure, there was amateur wrestling, which helped sate her hunger for a little while, but it wasn’t what she was looking for. It had taken her until after high school to actually find a place that could train her. And, it involved moving a good ways away from Patch for a few months.</p><p>Well, that, and a big lump of cash that she had saved up with part-time jobs and allowances.</p><p>The wrestling school had been run by a nice enough guy. Peter Port had been a prominent wrestler from the olden days, all the way up to a few years ago. He had wrestled his retirement match, put over a younger talent, and opened up his wrestling school all the way out in Vale. He still lingered in the limelight as a commentator for one of the big wrestling companies, Beacon Wrestling Fedaration. Yang remembered seeing a few of his matches when she was a kid. He worked a very slow, powerhouse style that utilized a lot of slams, his finisher being a surprisingly quick piledriver.</p><p>The man had been perfectly civil to all the students he had brought in. However, he had warned all of them that about fifty percent of them would likely be packing their bags and leaving by the end of the month. “This sport isn’t for everyone.” He had said as he walked back and forth, looking over his new students. “And, even if you pass this class with flying colors, there’s no guarantee that you’ll be getting work. So, if you’re ready and able, let’s get started.”</p><p>The training had been… very hard. Running the ropes left bruises on untrained skin. Learning to take bumps involved throwing yourself flat on your back into the mat over and over again. This was combined with a more standard array of exercises involving squats, push-ups, and cardio training. Yang, thankfully, was quite fit and more than able to keep up. Even if she <em>did</em> go to bed every night sore and tired as hell.</p><p>None of the first couple weeks of training had anything that even looked like a wrestling move. Several of the trainees had balked at this, annoyed that they hadn’t learned anything that looked like wrestling yet. Port had simply informed them that ‘being ready is better than jumping right in’. Some had left from that. By the of the month, several more had left from the rather intense training being too much for them. At the end of that particular month, Port had looked over his remaining trainees with a grin. “And, now that we have trimmed the fat. Let’s start with a few basic moves.”</p><p>From that day on, she had learned some of the more basic moves in pro wrestling properly. How to throw worked punches and kicks. Locking up, rest holds, arm drags, a basic suplex, how to assist her opponents in the moves they were doing, and how to sell. “Selling,” Port had explained. “Is a vital aspect to wrestling. It is the difference between making your opponent’s offense look effective or not. Depending on your character and the type of story you are trying to tell, selling or not selling will make your character strong, sympathetic, or make an audience think ‘damn, that must have hurt!’.</p><p>To illustrate this, he had called Yang up to the ring. “Now, my dear, throw a few of those punches we’ve been practicing at me. Remember to stomp as you connect.”</p><p>As she had done so, he had more or less not reacted to them, only stepping back a little bit to show that the punches had even registered. Despite the fact that her stomp made the punches seem like they echoed around the gym. After a few moments, he had grabbed her hand right as it was coming close. “You see? When I don’t sell for the punches, it makes me look very strong. Like I’m pushing through her punches. That can be very effective as a storytelling tool. As if I am strong enough to push through the pain and fight back. However, more often than not, you are going to have to sell. You have to make your opponent look just as good as they are making you look. Now, Yang. Once more.”</p><p>As she had started throwing punches, Port had reacted like each hit was rocking him to the core. Getting more into it, she had started putting her entire arm into the strikes. A few had skimmed him, but she was getting better at making them look effective. The last one had been a strike that made Port stumble backwards and rest himself on the rope. He pushed himself off with a grin. “You see? Miss Xiao Long looked like she was giving me quite the beating, did she not? Selling is not just for punches. It is for every single move you do. Take the time to make sure they look effective and your opponent will do the same for you.”</p><p>And, so her training had continued.</p><p>Port had immediately taken a liking to her. The blonde’s raw strength and natural athleticism seemed to make her a perfect student of his. The fact that she easily picked up moves and was quicker than she looked had only endeared her to him further. When they had moved onto delivering promos, Yang’s natural ability to talk had only served her well. She was great at displaying confidence and fire. All the training had turned into practice matches, in which she had played the part of the babyface (or, ‘good guy’) powerhouse against a sneakier heel (or, ‘bad guy’). The heel was alright at her role, though seemed to have trouble connecting some of the moves, while Yang had performed everything as safe as possible while still making it look like she’d just flattened her opponent.</p><p>It was after one of these matches that Port had approached her. She had been drinking a bottle of water and fiddling around on her phone when he’d gotten her attention. “So, Yang. I may have been filming your efforts over the past couple days.” He had said, something twinkling in his eye that she could recognize as excitement. That could either be really good or really bad.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?”</p><p>“And, I may have shown it off to a local indie fed.” Her eyes had widened and she put her water down. “They seem very interested in having you work one of their shows.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” She asked, a grin coming to her face as her excitement rises.</p><p>“As serious as a heart attack, my girl.” Port replied clapping a hand down on her shoulder. “You’re my best student of this batch of trainees. You have real potential. You may be green as goose shit, but the raw talent is there. And, working a few real matches can only help you. The show is in a few weeks, so let’s get you adequately prepared for it. That means finding you an outfit and going over what your character will be. Be sure to work your hardest. This may not be a particularly large company, but it’s just the foot in the door you need.”</p><p>“I will.” She had said. “You can count on it.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>So, here she is. At her first event… ever. She’d only been in practice her entire career so far. Her only crowd was the other trainees. And, this crowd… Jeez. There was, like, over two hundred people out there! She’d been amazed when she’d got to the building, seeing people shuffle into the small arena. She’d done her research as soon as Port had told her what wrestling company she’d be working for was. The SVWA, or Southern Vale Wrestling Alliance, was a small, old indie company that, shockingly, held wrestling events in mostly Southern Vale. It definitely wasn’t the biggest company, but many greats had made their start here over the years. She’d even found out that Maria Calavera, herself, had worked a few events here in her career. It used to have a TV deal a long time ago, but had since moved on to being more of an online show.</p><p>She and Port had met up with the higher-ups at the SVWA within the week, where they had bounced a few ideas around about her character. They decided that her carefree attitude, bright blonde hair, and generally fiery nature would make her a perfect babyface to start out. They were planning to give her a big push, if she performed well in her first match. As, they were really looking for a strong talent to add to their women’s division. It was a bit reckless of them to potentially do that to someone who more or less just started, but her practice matches had seemingly shown off enough to impress them. Now, all she had to do was go out there and show them what she could do.</p><p>Her outfit ended up being rather simple, as… she didn’t really have a ton of money to spend on it. The company wasn’t quite ready to put true money into her attire into after her first match. So, she kept it basic. A dark top that showed off her abs, a pair of slightly too-bright orange tights, and boots that reached about mid-shin level. She’d taped up her fists to give herself more of a brawler look. And, that was about all she could do for it. She just hopes it’s good enough to be passable. Hopefully, she could get something a little more customized to her later down the line.</p><p>The finisher she decided on was a sit-out powerbomb, which she had really started to love doing while practicing. Port had helpfully supplied that they start calling it the ‘Dragonbomb’. She’d loved that enough to make it official. And, with that in the bag, she’d gotten as much around as she could. All that mattered now was going out and doing it.</p><p>She’d called her sister before she’d gone in, who had been… absolutely ecstatic about Yang’s debut. Her match wasn’t being aired on the show, taking place as a dark match just before the show started proper. But, she had promised to send the recordings that were no doubt taking place anyway.</p><p>Her opponent tonight was one… Blake Belladonna. She was told that she was to meet up with her beforehand to see if she had anything she wanted to go over. When she’d asked where the other woman was, she was pointed to the locker rooms. Strange, since Yang had already been in here before and didn’t see her. She’d seen other wrestlers coming out of the locker rooms, but not her. For the most part, the others had kind of ignored her.</p><p>As soon as she steps in and takes a look around, she spots the very woman she’s looking for in one of the corners. At least, it had to be her, considering there was no one else inside the locker room. Her jaw drops a little bit. Blake had to be… probably the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen.</p><p>She was much less muscular than Yang, but made up for that with a lean and incredibly fit body. Her attire was all black, her top connected to tight shorts with thigh-high stockings revealing just a little strip of skin on her thighs. There’s a little slot on the back of her shorts for a long, sleek tail to slip out. Her boots are taller than Yang’s, ‘Belladonna’ etched in white lettering down the sides. She looks so… professional! Her hair is just as black as her outfit, possibly even more so. It’s black as the midnight sky, with a pair of tall cat ears sitting atop her head. A faunus. They twitch when Yang enters, the woman directing her head toward her. Her eyebrow raises. “You look like a creamsicle.”</p><p>Yang blinks a few times, picking her jaw up off the floor. For a moment, she’s a bit speechless. She looks down at herself. Maybe the orange tights were a bit too much… She manages to snicker in good humor. “Yeah, well… They didn’t give me any money to put my attire together, yet. I kinda had to make do with what I could scrounge around.”</p><p>Blake looks at her for a moment, then nods. “That makes sense.” She pauses. “I’m guessing you’re Yang?”</p><p>“That’s me! The promoter asked me to come and find you. Ummm… See if you had anything you wanted to go over.”</p><p>“I usually prefer to call it on the fly.” Blake says, sitting back on the bench she was at. She gives a pat next to her that Yang interprets as ‘come sit down’. “It feels more natural to me, that way. Especially since they didn’t tell me anything specific. Just that your finish has to end the match and we only have ten minutes after entrances. Other than that, it’s all up to us.”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard that, at least.” Yang rubs one of her arms. “Youuu sure you wanna call it in the ring with a newbie?”</p><p>Blake hums lightly in thought. “I think so. I’ve heard about you. They say you catch on pretty fast. I’m eager to see exactly how fast.” She says with a little smile. “Unless you think you can’t handle it.”</p><p>Yang’s pride puffs out against her, the blonde shaking her head quickly. She could do it. She could prove herself! “No, I can do it. Just you wait and see!” She says as she crosses her arms over her chest. “This is my first match and I don’t plan on it being a stinker.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good.” The faunus replies, ears twitching toward the door as a knock and a ‘ten minutes, ladies’ comes through it. She turns back to Yang with a grin. “Because, even though I’m on the pre-show tonight… I don’t have bad matches. Don’t let me down.”</p><p>Yang can definitely feel a competitive fire flair up inside her as Blake stands to her feet, her tail almost casually swatting in her direction, before strolling right out of the locker room. She’s… really confident for someone as recent as the promoter said she was. Okay, so… first goal. Prove to Blake that she can put on an awesome match.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>